Another Maxwell, just pechy keen, sike.....
by Sorceress aKa Called Death
Summary: Well, if you want to know, read it, And READ AND REVIEW, it helps
1. Prologue

Title:Another Maxwell, just pechy keen, sike.....   
Rating:PG13  
Author: The One Called Death, Goddess of Death  
Show:Gundam Wing  
Email:(Sorceress)DeathDarkAngel3@aol.com  
(Goddess)ShinigamisGirl@aol.com  
Website: www.geocities.com/prue_power_of_three  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own concepts on the Gundams', their backgrounds or the show.   
In other words we don't own Gundam Wing. Nor do we own the quick silver concept   
from the show "Invisible Man," but we do own Tara and Aurora.   
  
Well, This is a Fic written by myself(Sorceress) and Goddess. Now I'm not sure how other  
people write combined fics, but just think, every other chapter we trade the pen and start   
writing. So enjoy.   
'thinking' denotes thoughts  
ANS:= Sorceress  
ANG:=Goddess of Death (great minds think alike)  
  
  
Ping, Ping, that was the only sound that was heard through the apartment that the five   
gundam pilots were sharing. Heero was on his laptop trying to break into the new Oz   
database. *Access Denined* was the one thing Heero heard.   
'Damn, they got some new tricks,' he thought, the irritation obvious in his mind.   
He kept on trying to break the codes but it was no use at all.   
*You Got Mail* He clicked over to an icon that lead him to his mail(ANS:Not AOL I   
couldn't punish Heero like that, you try hacking a file then getting booted, hehe ANG-  
He'd probably do better than me!!!!ANS-anybody'd do better than you....) When he   
read his mail it reported he had another mission. It read;  
To: Heero Yuy  
Subject: A New Mission  
There has been a new base discovered, take it out as soon as possible. The whereabouts   
are attached to a file in this email. Do You accept.  
  
That's when Heero hit the reply button and wrote: Mission Accepted. (ANS: He should   
learn to say NO once in a while ANG-he wouldn't be Heero if he said no.ANS-yeah he   
would, just sweeter.) He went into the kitchen where the other pilots were.   
"What's up, Heero?" Duo asked.  
"We have a new mission," he started "I put the location into the mainframe of each of   
your Gundams'."   
"And what would our mission be?" Trowa asked.  
"To destroy a new Oz compound, it was just discovered by our sources. The people are   
plotting an assassination attempt at Relena and Milliardo Peacecraft." Wufei's head   
snapped up at the young Peacecraft girl's name.  
"When do we leave?" Wufei asked seriously.  
"Well, well, well. Looks like you do care for that girlfriend of yours." Duo started. Wufei  
just gave a warning look at Duo, and the braided pilot backed off.  
"We leave in 2 days. Prepare your Gundams to these parameters."  
Heero handed each of the pilots a folder.   
"You'll need them."   
************************  
The next day was spent fixing up the Gundams to how they needed to be. Everyone   
could see how worried Wufei was about Relena, if anything happened to her because of   
their new enemy, even though he never deliberately showed affection. I guess it was just   
one of those things that only the other guys could see.(ANS-In this fic I'm putting those  
two together, I still love HY/RP pairing, I promise)  
~Somewhere else~  
"LISTEN TO ME!" A girl with long brown hair was screaming. She had long hair, which   
was a bit longer then Duo's was, but was the color of Trowa's hair. She had aqua green-  
blue eyes that were shining with anger, and she stood at about 5' 8, and was well built.   
"Can't ANYONE hear me?" A man who was dressed like a guard came down the hall.   
The brunette was in her cell, for a crime she (mostly)didn't do.  
"You're coming with me Ms. Kate." he informed her, and then he went into the cell and  
injected something into her system. Once he did that she came out. He dragged her into  
a white room and shoved her onto a table. When the brunette awoke she was   
surrounded by different people. Her vision started to blur and her head hurt. She noticed  
that she was on some form of a table for surgery.   
"I see you're well up. We have a proposition for you," A man with weird looking glasses  
asked her.  
"Who are you?" The girl asked.   
"Nevermind that now, I want to know, do you want to live your life free or in that cell?  
If you take up our proposition", he smiled, "You'll be free."  
"What's the catch?" This girl knew better, she may have been born at night but not last   
night.  
"All you gotta do is be in a simple experiment. The experiment will be conducted by   
your older sister." Then another girl who stood at a good 5'6 came into the room. She   
had short red hair,and was clad in a white lab coat.  
"Hello Tara. How is my little sister?" the girl asked with a smirk.  
"Well, good enough to want to know, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?" The   
brunette was about to stand up from where she was, but the man who she had been   
talking to stopped her.  
"I think you should sit back down Ms. Kate," he said.   
"Don't call me that, I do have a name," She stated more then asked.  
"We know that, I am your sister after all," the red head said.  
"A DUH, Stacy you are a weird one, and what do you need me for anyway?" Tara   
stretched her arms above her head, and Stacy started to walk towards her little sister. It   
looked as if Tara was starting to get a little worried from looking at her sister.  
"Now what is that I see, you nervous?" she said, her dark brown eyes shining with   
amusement.  
"No just cautious. You may be my sister, but not by blood. So therefore I can't really   
trust you. You've only been my 'sister' for 2 years. Whoop dee doo. Like I give a shit at  
all. So how about you tell me what you guys want me to do and maybe I'll go with it."   
This is when you know not to screw around with her. She looked the man right in the  
eye.   
"Very nice young lady, someone with your attitude will do nicely."   
Then he injected her with a needle(ANG-You obsessed with needles or something   
Sorceress?ANS-I am not, its just how the story goes) and she passed out. They strapped   
her onto the table, and went through a procedure that would give her abilities that no   
normal human would be able to pull off.   
  
They put her in something that looked like a CAT scan or a MRI machine.   
There were different colors and lights coming from the inside. After that she was taken   
out and placed on the table she was once on before. They put her on the table and   
started to do real surgery. They inserted a bug looking thing called QuickSilver.(ANS:go   
to an Invisible Man Web site for more info on it! ANG-It wasSorceress's idea, I swear!  
ANS-ITS NOT A BAD IDEA!!) The two took many tests on her and then placed her in a   
room. About a day later Tara was in yet another room(ANG-Needles and rooms, how  
do we manage to get so many?) and her head was spinning around like a cow stuck in a   
twister(ANG-don't ask, just don't ask.ANS-Don't worry, We wont). the brunette looked  
around and saw no one but felt someone in the room. She shrugged the feeling off, but  
then heared something and turned around.   
"Hello there." It was a woman. She looked like Leia from Star Wars, with her hair in two   
buns on the side of her head.   
"Well, you must know who I am but who are you?" Tara asked.  
"My name is Lady Une. I will be your advisor for your training." She spoke with no   
emotional hint in her voice.   
"You will be working with your new abilities. You are already a mobile pilot and are   
capable of commanding a gundam, so you're going to work for us now. And also you  
need the counter agent to prevent you from going insane. You'll meet her later. Oh,   
and also, we gave you a tattoo to measure how sane you are. Tomorrow we will begin."  
Une walked out, and Tara began to prepare herself for what would start tomorrow.  
  
Well If you want anymore parts you gotta review this....also if you go to George Washington   
In Philly, EMAIL ME! I mean hey, That school rules. But remember, REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. Part 1

Title:Another Maxwell, just pechy keen, sike..... part 1  
Rating:PG13  
Author: The One Called Death, Goddess of Death  
Show:Gundam Wing  
Email:(Sorceress)DeathDarkAngel3@aol.com  
(Goddess)ShinigamisGirl@aol.com  
Website: www.geocities.com/prue_power_of_three  
  
Disclaimer:We dont own it  
  
  
  
The alarm clock had been beeping for ten minutes now, and was finally silenced when it   
hit the wall. The owner of the clock, yawned and stretched, not ready to awaken.   
Aurora Rosen, a young girl of 21, pulled the covers over her head. She then heard a knock  
come from the door.  
"Mpf go 'way", she murmured, throwing her pillow at the door.  
"Rosen?!"   
Aurora jumped out of bed.   
"Sorry Colonel Une!" she yelled, straightening her tiger striped pajamas. She opened the   
door, and saluted Une.  
"There you are. Now, I have a new job for you", Aurora held her breath, and Une   
continued talking," We have a new 'soldier' and she needs someone to take care of her,   
due to some, er, medication she's taking for her condition. Do you accept this?"  
"H-hai Colonel Une, arigato for picking me."  
"Good, be at the training quarters in 1200 hours", Une said, before turning on her heel   
and walking off. Aurora sighed, who was this 'new' soldier, what was going on anyway?  
"Damn it, why do I get the demented missions", she sighed again, closing the door.   
*****************************************  
Tara awoke groggily, rubbing her eyes. She awoke to see that man with the weird glasses   
smiling.  
"Nani?" she asked, before opening her eyes completely. She looked at him then back at   
herself. "What the hell are you doing here? Pervert!"  
The man frowned, and walked over to her. He said, "My name is Dr.J, not pervert, got it?  
You're going to excel the normal soldier, maybe even the perfect soldier. I did that for   
you. Be grateful."  
She glared at him, before looking around. She saw a dresser with a mirror, then looked   
back at Dr. J "So, where are we?"  
"Your room for the time being, you have an hour before training, don't be late, your   
uniform is on that chair", and with that he left through the solitary door.   
Tara sighed. "What a wonderful host." Then she went to the chair and went to get dressed.  
**********************************  
"WUFEI!!!!" Relena yelled as she glomped onto the Chinese boy. He squirmed for a mom  
ent, slightly embarrassed, before giving up and hugging her.  
"We came to check on you Relena, are you and your brother okay?" Wufei asked   
seriously(ANG-What else would he be????ANS-I dunno, sweeter?). She looked a little   
surprised by the question.  
"Well...yeah, except Milliardo has been having a little trouble", she leaned in and   
whispered in his ear, "I think it's that time of the month for Noin." Wufei sweatdropped  
and nodded. Relena smiled before taking notice of the other boys.  
"Oh, hi there guys!" she said enthusiastically.  
The others nodded, and Wufei gave her a small peck on the cheek saying, "We have to   
go, I'll be back later", he whispered the rest into her ear, and she blushed.  
The five boys turned and left, leaving Relena on the stairs of the castle.  
****************************  
"OUCH!!" Tara screamed. She looked at her hurt arm.  
Aurora just smirked. "Now come on you big baby, it doesn't hurt that much." The blue  
haired girl resumed drawing the tattoo.   
"Listen, I don't care what you say. THESE THINGS HURT!" Tara grimaced in pain as she   
looked at the needle going into her arm.(ANS:Goddess its a tatto, so dot say noting  
ANG:........)   
Aurora kept drawing the design, and she put the brunette's arm in a machine, then took   
it back out.  
"There, now we can measure the level of your insanity. As each part turns orange from   
red, then you're gonna need the counteragent. For you're design I chose a tiger. Since   
the gundam you'll be receiving is "Hakaisha". And you'll be known as the Kisei Enzeru,  
"Aurora said, admiring her work.  
Tara interpreted her. "Cute name. I could get used to that."  
"Anyway, check it whenever you use the quicksilver."  
"Okay, so that's it?"   
Aurora rolled her eyes.  
"No, that's not it. Don't go running around turning invisible so you can be a poltiergeist,  
only use it when you need to, or are told to. This isn't Curious George uses the potty, it's  
complicated and you need to be careful."  
Tara nodded. Aurora helped her up, and they walked out of the small hospital-like room   
and out onto the training field.  
"Ah, nice job Rosen", Une said, walking towards them. Aurora saluted.  
"Arigato Colonel", she said, putting her hand back at her side. Une walked past her and to  
Tara.  
"Rosen will take you through all of the training and simulators, this will test your limits,   
don't fail", Une said, and walked off. Aurora's shoulder's slumped.  
"Man, now I have to train you, I'm not cut out for this", the girl sighed, and looked at the   
brunette. Tara was staring straight ahead, the wind tossing her hair.  
"Aurora, why are you an OZ soldier?"  
Aurora stared at her, before looking back ahead.  
"My father. He was killed a long time ago, on colony L1, during A.C 188, by some assasin.  
They say it was a Gundam Pilot, who was clumsey and ended up destroying most of the   
colony. My father was so wonderful, and he was killed by some kid. So I joined OZ to get  
my revenge", she looked down and smiled," But when I went into the training session I   
was one of the worst in hand to hand combat. I'm good in Mobile Suits, after all, now   
that you need some one to train you, they gave me a Gundam of my own. Not to  
mention I'm one of the best at hacking in all of OZ."  
Tara looked at her.  
"So revenge is your motive. Don't worry, you're an awesome soldier in my opinon."   
Aurora rolled her eyes again.  
"Okay drama soldier, let's get to training, or Colonel Une will kill me!" Tara smirked,   
and nodded.  
"Where do we start?"  
*******************************************  
"Oi Heero, where is it, I'm tired!" the braided boy whined, kicking up some dirt. Wufei  
rolled his eyes.  
"Baka, shut up! The Oz base is straight ahead", Heero mumbled, looking through a pair   
of binoculars. He was spying on a large building, which was probably twenty floors at   
least high. It stood next to a dock, which had ships, which probably carried underwater   
combat suits.   
"Finally!"Duo sighed, running towards the base. Heero and the others stared in disbelief,   
before Quatre yelled, "Duo!!!They'll....."  
"Catch us", Trowa finished, as a mass of OZ soldiers spotted Duo and started to chase him.  
"SHIT!!!!!!!" Duo yelled, turning around and running towards the pilots. They saw this,   
and along with a few "No Duo, don't come here!" and "Baka!" the four pilots started   
running away from Duo.  
**************************  
"You had to run in didn't you", Wufei sneered, trying to get out of his handcuffs, to no   
avail. Duo sighed, and started walking around their cell.   
The pilots were on a plane, that was headed to the new Lunar Base, were they would be   
used as targets for soldiers.   
"Hey, look on the brite side, if we escape, we can blow up the Lunar Base!" Quatre said,  
putting on a fake smile. The others backed away as he began to laugh dementedly, and   
they felt this would be a LONG trip.  
  
Email Sorceress: Sorceress_Wing_Zero@gundamwing.net  
Email Goddess: SHiNiGaMiSGiRL@aol.com  



	3. Part 2

Title:Another Maxwell, just pechy keen, sike..... part 2  
Rating:PG13  
Author: The One Called Death, Goddess of Death  
Show:Gundam Wing  
Email:(Sorceress)DeathDarkAngel3@aol.com  
(Goddess)ShinigamisGirl@aol.com  
Website: www.geocities.com/prue_power_of_three  
  
Disclaimer: We dont own Gundam Wing. So dont sue!!!  
  
  
A girl walked down the hall looking for a midnight snack. She stopped at a door to hear   
someone talking.  
"We've brought them here, Captain." A low voice said from behind the door. She listened  
in when a spider crawled up her leg. she felt a weird sensation after she shook it off.   
There's one thing that you must know about Tara. In no other ways, she HATES and is   
TERRIFIED of spiders. Any size, shape or color. She went closer to the door and pressed   
her ear to the door. "The gundam's are locked in the cell and are going to be killed after   
we get some information out of them." She couldn't believe her ears! The gundams?!?   
That would mean killing...but she couldn't finish her thought 'cause someone had opened   
the door. She fell into the room. She exepted for them to yell and throw her somewhere   
but, they didn't see her? It was a well lit room. It must have been the quicksilver that made  
her this way. she looked at her hand saw nothing. She guessed the spider triggered it. So   
she stood up and continued to listen to them speak. "Good work, we'll make sure those   
pilot's never mess with OZ ever again." Wait, SHE WORKED FOR OZ!! Those sons of a   
bitch, they tricked her! She went back out and went towards Dr. Rosen's chamber.  
*************************  
Aurora smirked, and pressed the enter button. The laptop beeped in reply, and the screen  
started to fill with top secret information. She was about to hack deeper into the system   
when the door unexpectedly burst open, though she didn't see anything. Aurora toppled  
out of her chair, her glasses, which she used for hacking(those letters are QUITE small you  
know)falling off halfway.  
"What the hell? Tara? Is that you?" she asked, straightening, while setting her glasses on   
the table. Slowly, Tara formed out of thin air, and was panting.   
"I work for OZ?" Tara asked, walking over to the table where the laptop lay.  
"Yeah, who did you think it was? Thomas the Tank Engine?" the blue-haired girl asked,   
standing up. Tara looked surprised.  
"Nani? You-you knew? You work for OZ?!"   
Aurora frowned. Hadn't it seemed obvious?  
"Hai, I thought you knew. I enrolled in OZ to get revenge on the gundam pilot who   
killed my father, rememeber? Why, what's wrong?" Aurora looked at the brunette, and   
felt like taking a few steps back. The other girl seemed extremely pissed.   
Tara took a step back. "What pilot killed your father?" She stepped twords Aurora.  
"Heero Yuy. My father was at meeting and Yuy destroyed the building he was in, it was   
like dominoes, he was in the final skyscraper he destroyed."  
"Let it go Aurora!" Tara sighed.  
"No! GO join them if you want, but I'll NEVER fogive pilot 01!" Aurora yelled, and   
turned her back on Tara. Tara shook her head, and turned towards the door.  
"Fine. Suit yourslef, but you'll be sorry", and when Aurora turned back around she was   
gone.  
*************************************  
The pilots were sitting there just blaming Duo for being an idiot.  
"Listen guys I'm sorry, but I'm sure...."  
He didnt get to finish what he was going to say.   
**BANG**  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Quarte yelled.  
The door was slammed down and a mist of smoke appeared from the debris. When it   
settled all the boys could see was a girl with a familiar looking braid, but being on a   
female instead of a male like Duo.   
She walked in the room and looked around. "Anyone looking for these?"   
She jiggled a ring of keys in her hand.  
"I am! I am! Ca'mon you love me, get these things off of me!" After everyone heard   
that come out of Duo's mouth they looked like they were about to protest.   
Tara went over to her loving brother, who to everyone else was just another woman, and   
took off the cuffs. After that she freed the rest of the pilots.  
"Lets go now. We've got to time to reminese about old times, Duo"she yelled.   
She motioned for them to follow her. As soon as they started to run the alarm went off.   
"Go to the hangers and get inside your gundams. Follow my MS and we'll get out of here,"   
she more yelled then said. When they reached the hanger they did as the brunette had   
instructed. They went into their gundams and followed her.  
*******************  
The next day they found themselvs on Earth. It was a secluded area that no one could   
track. The boys were having a talk.   
"Who is she?" Heero asked with a tint of daydreaming in his voice. The guys just looked   
at him with a shocked expression on thei faces.   
He sent his death glare at them, and everyone shrugged it off.  
"Oh, her? No one special." Duo said.  
"No one special? She's amazing!" Trowasaid quietly.   
'Ok' Duo thought, 'I have two of my best friends fawning over my sister, this should be   
fun to play with, hehe'  
"Well,...."   
"Excuse me gentlemen", a feminine voice called out, and the pilots turned to see their   
rescuer smiling.  
"Hate to be a bother, but we have a mission to accomplish", the brunette said, sitting   
next to Duo.  
"Mission?" Duo asked, and Tara shoved a folder into his face.  
"Colony L6, a colony completely used for OZ. I was 'captured' and sent there, where I was  
tricked into doing some research for them. I met a Miss Aurora Rosen, who is their top   
hacker, and also pilots gundam called 'Tigerwind'. She needs to be captured", Tara paused,  
"She knows too much, not to mention if we could get her to switch sides, we'd have a   
better chance at stopping OZ."  
"Lemme guess. A raggedy, fat, ugly chick who is pale as a ghost, who would take up a   
whole shuttle", Duo mumbled, flipping through pictures.  
"Actually", Tara flipped to the back of the folder, and pointed to a picture of a her thought  
to be friend, Aurora.  
"Woah baby", Duo gaped, and looked at the picture over again. The girl had hip-length   
wavy cerulean hair, and violet eyes. She was clad in knee-high black boots, and white pants  
that tucked into them. She had a hunter green top, with maroon cuffs and neck line that   
were edged in gold. The outfit all together fit tightly, and showed off all her feminine   
curves.   
"She's tweny-one, and I doubt you have a chance", Tara said taking away the folder.  
"Eh? Why not? No one can resist shinigami", Duo announced, smiling proudly. Tara rolled  
her eyes.  
"Anyway, if we kidnap her, and persuade her, maybe you'll have a chance, but that's   
beyond the point", she looked at the other pilots, and barely kept from sweatdropping,   
two guys were drooling up a river, "She can raise our chances of capturing that base, and   
that's what we want, ne?"  
"Mission accepted", Heero said in his perfect soldier voice, getting up. Tara smirked.  
'Aurora, watch out.'  
  
Email us:  
SHiNiGaMiS GiRL@aol.com =Goddess  
Sorceress_Wing_Zero@GundamWing.net =Sorceress  
  
Hey everyone. If you want some of mine or goddess(her part coming soon to my page)   
go to www.geocities.com/prue_power_of_three. Ok now stay tuned for the next part!!!!   
^_~ 


	4. Part 3

Title:Another Maxwell, just pechy keen, sike..... part 3  
Rating:PG13  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death, Goddess of Death  
Show:Gundam Wing  
Email:  
(Sorceress)XxEnMaKoNeKOxX@aol.com  
(Goddess)ShinigamisGirl@aol.com   
Website: www.geocities.com/prue_power_of_three  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorceress: Goddess?  
  
(silence)  
  
GODDESS!!!!  
  
Duo: Im guessing she isn't here........  
  
Sorceress: No shit Sherlock, why has she been?   
  
Duo: (Shrugs)  
  
Sorceress: Great. (walks off mumbling about pounding goddess when she see's her)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimers: We dont own Gundam Wing  
*********************************  
  
  
Aurora sighed in annoyance as a window came up saying  
you have already hacked into the file  
  
"Man, there's nothing to do anymore. Why can't I have an interesting life?"she sighed, closing her laptop.   
The blue haired girl got up, straightened her uniform, and went towards the door.  
  
"I'll just give Tigerwind a little practice run before curfew," she smirked, heading out to the training field.  
*********************************  
"Mine's better!"Duo yelled.  
  
"Mine's SO better!" Tara yelled back, and pretty soon the two siblings pounced at each other, and became a cloud of smoke,   
limbs sticking out of it every so often.   
  
"We shouldn't be fighting at all!" Quatre yelled, and seeing it had no impact, yelled,"ZERO SYSTEM!"   
The two stopped, with Tara's leg a millimeter away from Duo's groin, and the braided boy strangling the brunette.   
  
"Eh, he he he, sorry," Duo said, letting go of his sister's neck.  
  
"Whatever, but my gundam is still better!" Tara yelled, running towards her gundam. Duo started chasing after her, yelling,   
"Deathscythe rules!"  
  
Tara was climbing up the leg of her gundam, when Duo grabbed one of her feet and tried to pull her down. The brunette   
squirmed and shook one of her fists, and Duo growled.  
  
"What are you going to do? Toss your hair at me?" he teased.  
Tara stopped, and her face went an interesting shade of red.  
  
"NANI??!!! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!!" she yelled, and Duo immediately let go, and backed away.  
  
"BAKA BROTHER!!!THAT IS SOOOOOO IT!!!" She jumped off the gundam like a cat, and glared daggers at him. Duo paled   
and turned to run, and Tara leaped forward. The two ran through the hanger, Duo yelling, "Gomen Tara! GOMEN!!!" and Tara   
replying, "IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT!"   
  
The two continued their sibling battle, and the other's sweatdropped. Quatre pulled open the mission folder, to check over   
everything, all the papers spilled out, and as he leaned down to pick them up, he noticed a picture.  
  
"Hmmmm what's this?" he wondered aloud, picking up the picture. He suddenly had the look of the wolf in Little Red Riding   
Hood etched on his face, and pulled the picture closer.  
  
"She's beautiful! Stunning! Give me a piece of THAT!" the blond yelled, and, forgetting about the folder, skipped off to his g  
undam. By now Wufei had gotten into Nataku, muttering about childish and feminine games, and Trowa and Heero had started  
chasing Duo too, saying that he was rude to Tara.   
  
"GOMEN TARA, GOMEN!!!!"  
******************************  
Aurora opened the letter that had been on her dorm doorstep, and opened it.  
  
"Oh God no," she muttered looking over the invitation. A ball. An OZ ball. She had to attend.  
  
'This means a dress,' she thought with dread, and tossed the letter on the floor. So much for a good day.  
  
"Tommorrow", she muttered, climbing into her water bed.  
*******************************  
"Coordinates?"  
  
"Don't give me that crap."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Shove it braid boy."  
  
"Excuse me Invisible Girl? Go brush your hair and play with your barbies."  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"Uh oh....whoopsie...I was....joking?"  
  
"DUO NO BAKA!!!!!"  
  
"GOMEN, TARA!! GOMEN!!!!!"  
**************************************  
A knock came at the door. Aurora sighed, and said, "Come in."  
  
Colonel Une stormed in, and Aurora nearly tripped over her dress when she tried to stand up.  
  
"Colonel Une?" she questioned. Une glared at her.  
  
"The Maxwell girl....WHERE IS SHE?"   
  
"Maxwell girl? Oh! Tara...I don't know," Aurora shrugged, and that was true enough. Une walked up to the twenty-one year and   
slapped her across the face, not too hard, she didn't want people to think she abused her soldiers.  
  
"Are you lying?" Une growled, taking a step back. Aurora snapped her head back to where it had been.  
  
'No, I'm not lying, I do't know where she is", Aurora deadpanned. Une sighed, and turned on her heel, walking out the door,   
slamming it shut.   
  
Aurora callapsed into the chair infront of her vanity, and sighed.  
  
'You owe me, I know right where you are and I didn't tell', she thought, then continued preparing for the party.  
*****************************  
Heero's mouth hit the floor. Trowa drooled up a puddle. Duo glared. Quatre and Wufei shrugged.  
  
"Too small, you need to wair more clothing", Duo growled, walking over to his sibling.  
  
"I do not!" she sighed, looking at her dress. It was a long dress that hit the floor, and had spaghetti straps. It fit tightly to her,   
but when it reached her hips it loosened and flowed around her. It was white, but turning black the more it went down, almost   
a fading effect. Her hair was in an upside down french braid going up the back of her head then the rest falling freely to the   
middle of her back since her hair was so long, and strands framed her face, making her look more innocent than she was.  
  
"I like it," Trowa pouted, frowning. Tara smiled, and glomped onto him.  
  
"See Duo! HE likes it!" she smiled, and looked up to see Trowa blushing a deep red, while his tounge hung carelessly from his  
mouth.  
  
"Uh, okaaaay," she sweatdropped, stepping a few steps away from the banged pilot. All the pilots had worn the classic tuxedo,  
except for a few differences.  
  
One, Duo's shirt was red, unlike the usual white shirts. Two, Quatre had worn a baby blue shirt intsead of the white, to fit his   
skin color more. Three, Trowa's shirt was a little tight, due to the fact that he was so tall it barely covered everything. Wufei had  
a normal attire with the white shirt. Heero had all black on, even a silk black tie with the black shirt that showed how built he   
was. Both Trowa and Heero kept their eye's on Tara. She had to admit that they did look really good. She glaned the other way  
while grabbing her coat from her brother.  
  
Tara sighed, and said, "Let's go, the party is starting."   
*******************************  
Aurora pulled the clip from her hair, letting the blue waves fall down to her hips. She had worn a completely black dress, that   
had a v-neck line and short sleeves. She wore black eyeliner, but left all other make-up off. Sighing, she ran a hand through her  
hair, and hoped this wouldn't be a long party. She picked up her laptop, it could hold onto her sanity, who knows what those   
men are like.   
  
"Let's get this over with," she said, and opened her door, heading for the OZ party.  
**********************************  
"WELCOME!" An overly cheerful OZ member chirped, opening the doors for the G-boys and Tara. The room had a wooden   
dance floor, tables scattered around it, a buffet table, and a stage, where a band played classical music. Numerous waiters   
went from tables to table, asking people if they wanted something to drink. Tara straightened her dress uncomfortably, fancy   
balls wasn't her cup of tea.  
  
"Ok guys, just act normal, and try not to be too obvious," she warned, but turned to see only Heero and Torwa still standing   
behind her.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" Heero asked politely, offering his hand. She shrugged, and took it. As Trowa pouted, the two   
walked to the dance floor and glided with the other dancers.  
****************************************  
"Ah, Miss Rosen, lookin good," a soldier said, admiring the curves the dress showed off.   
  
"Arigato Bob" she replied, obviously annoyed, and quickly rushed past him, and too an empty table.  
  
'Ah, the joy of flirting men. I can't wait for the first moron to come ask me to dance. He'll be a real winner I bet, let's see, is he   
psychotic or just extremely annoying?'  
  
"Pardon me miss, would you care to dance?" a blond boy asked her politely, and she automatically matched that face with a   
name. Quatre Winner.   
  
'So I did really meet a winner,' she thought sarcastically, and smiled.  
  
"I'd love to", Aurora said, taking his hand. He grinned ear to ear and lead her out to the dance floor as the band started a waltz   
song.  
  
"So, what brings an infamous Gundam pilot to an OZ party?" she asked amused, and smirked at his surprised expression.  
  
"N-nani?" he studdered, and she smirked even more.  
  
"So, where's Tara? I've been meaning to have a girl-to-girl talk with her," she growled, remembering the slap she got earlier.  
  
"I um, he he he," he tried to dodge the question, and she sighed.  
  
"Whatever.''  
  
They danced in silence, and Qautre noticed a mad looking Duo on the side of the dance floor. When Aurora turned to look at   
something, Quatre stuck his tounge out and mouthed, "Sh'es mine!"   
  
Duo gave him a death glare, and the song ended. Before Aurora knew what was going on, somebody wrapped their arms around  
her waist and whispered in her ear, "Now how about a real dance?"  
  
She blushed, and gave an apoligetic expression to Quatre as she was dragged off. The band started playing tango music, and   
she turned around, only to gasp.  
  
'Pilot 02. Oh great.'  
  
He gave her a mischievous smile, and they got into the position to dance, her face still holding a surprised expression.  
Things started to heat up as the music seemed to speed up, and Aurora found her mind fogged up as she danced with the   
braided pilot.   
****************************  
Tara crossed her arms and shook her head as she saw her brother dancing with Aurora.   
  
"Oh dear brother, what are we going to do?" she smirked, and started waling towards the pair who were closely dancing.  
*****************************   
Duo had her. He had moved closer and closer to the blue haired beauty until their bodies were pressed together, and all he had  
to do was seal it with a kiss.   
  
'He he he, she's as good as mine. Quatre, eat your heart out.'  
  
He spun her around, and she pressed her back to his chest, purposely rubbing against him. He gasped, and suddenly   
wondered, who was in control here?  
  
The music ended, and he heard a gasp.  
  
"Oh, not glad to see me again Rosen?"  
  
"Oh, how nice to see you alive Maxwell."  
  
Duo let go of his partner as he noticed his sister right infront of them.   
  
"I thought you wouldn't show," Aurora said cooly, walking off the dance floor. She then faced Tara again, as she leaned on her   
table, her laptop resting behind her.  
  
"Oh ha ha ha. Like I wouldn't!" Tara yelled, and swung froward, slapping Aurora across the face.  The blue haired girl snapped   
her head back for the secong time that day. She raised her hand, and gracefully swung it at the other girl.  
  
Tara closed her eyes and tensed, but didn't feel anything. She slowly opened one eye, and then the other. Aurora's hand was   
right next to her right cheek.  
  
"I don't want to sink to your level," Aurora spat, drawing her hand back. Tara lossed all coolness, and lunged at the OZ soldier.   
They turned into a cloud of smoke, limbs rawing out of it every so often.   
  
"YOU LITTLE...."  
  
"OH WHATEVER!!!! HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE!!!!! THIS IS MY TERRITORY GIRL AND YOU NEED TO GET THE  
HELL OUT OF IT!!"  
  
A hand reached out towards the laptop, and drew it back in to the cloud. A clicking nosie was heard, and the dust cleared,   
Tara with Aurora's beloved laptop, and Aurora with Tara's personal gun aimed at the brunette's face.   
  
"Gomen nasai, but I think you're out of your league," Tara smirked, knowing the pilots would help her. Aurora kept her   
coolness.  
  
"So are you", she replied, and tossed the gun into the corner. Tara set down the laptop, and the two jumped at each other   
again, the smoke reforming.  
  
"TRASH!!"  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
"TIT BAG!!"  
  
"PARDON?!?!"  
  
"YOU HEARD ME!"  
  
A gun shot rang out, and the cloud of smoke cleared once again, Aurora stretching Tara's mouth either way, and Tara clawing   
at Aurora.  
  
Duo frowned, before yelling, "EVERYBODY ON THE FLOOR! NOW!" All the soldiers obediantly lyed down on the ground,   
except for Aurora. She let Tara's mouth go with a loud *SMACK* and put her hands on her hips. Duo turned to her, and gaped.  
  
'She's beautiful, brave, sexy, ooh baby!'   
  
He was about to walk towards her, when he saw Qautre dash up to her, and give her a concerened face.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.  
  
"I've been better.''  
  
Duo casually strolled up to her.  
  
"Mission...accepted", he smirked, a threw her over his shoulder. She gapsed, and squirmed, trying to get away.  
  
"Put me down you..you braided baka!"   
  
Heero smirked, and murmered, "I think we're going to have a good friendship."  
  
Tara sighed, rubbing her lips, and Trowa ran up to her. With out a word, he swept her off her feet, and carried her towards the   
door. Duo followed, while Aurora continued struggling, and Heero followed behind him, mumbling about unfairness. Qautre took  
out his gun and made sure no one was getting up, and Wufei had long ago passed out, due to all the alchohol he had   
accepeted. Heero dragged the chinese boy along with him, and they left the hall.   
***************************  
Well that was the 3rd part, hope ya liked it. Email us.....Sorceress And Goddess of Death   
Go to our site: www.geocities.com/prue_power_of_three  
***************************  
  
Max: (jumps up and down then yells) DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?  
  
Sorceress: NO, this is a *Gundam Wing* fanfic, which means there is no Dark Angel characters in this. So why does there  
have to be you guys in it?  
  
Max: Hey, I got my opinion in your Sailor Moon Fic.  
  
Sorceress: Please don't whine, it is *so* not you.  
  
Max: Oh yeah, so where's Goddess?   
  
Sorceress: Thats a good question...... but I got better things to do, like finish *your* show's fic.  
  
Max: Which one? (in a sarcastic tone)  
  
Sorceress: Hpmh...... Now you're just gonna have to wait, you just ruined it for the readers, oh well..... (starts to walk off)  
  
Max: Dammit!  



End file.
